


甘誓

by Obannon



Category: aot
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obannon/pseuds/Obannon
Summary: Alpha利威尔xOmega艾伦；美高设定；试用AO3的产物可以接受的话↓↓
Relationships: 利艾
Kudos: 7





	甘誓

‘We will find a place by the riverside,

01  
东南沿海的小镇，放眼望去，满镇都是白色油漆涂装的平房，在烈日之下刺得人眼生疼，甚至让人头晕目眩。艾伦·耶格尔走在没有什么行人的街道上，路过一幢幢反射着阳光的白色屋子，沿着道路的下坡向海边走去。  
正是盛夏，艾伦的高中也已经放了暑假，原本没有多少人的小镇这下更是难得见到同龄的朋友。三笠和父母回日本探亲、阿尔敏和家人去外地度假、尤米尔和希斯特利亚去纽约玩了……至于让，看见他也无非是莫名其妙被针对，吵嘴太累了，艾伦实在懒得。  
“如果能发生点什么就好了。”艾伦这样的想法是没由来的，却也正是与生俱来的。沿着无人的街道穿过层层热浪，直到他的双眼甚至已经适应了刺眼的白色墙壁，他终于到了海边。

行人稀少的海岸线和没什么车经过的环海公路，被海鸥和黑耳鸢占据。等到艾伦走到跟前，它们也并不怕它，依旧在低空盘旋，依旧在沙滩啄食。几十对翅膀煽动着空气，让海水的气味混合着鸟类羽翼的气味送进了他的鼻子里——艾伦有着极其敏锐的、极其细致的嗅觉，在发情期。

艾伦·耶格尔是个Omega。

这没什么稀奇的，Omega并不少见，即使Omega内部也有所分化，如今男性Omega也占了不小的比例。人与人之间发/情时的特征有细微的不同，就目前而言，除了和群体一样的情/潮涌动之外，艾伦的特殊之处仅仅表现在发情期到来前的几日嗅觉变得格外灵敏，甚至近似一种幻觉——他能闻到阳光、清风、海浪之外的东西：明天是晴天的气息、晚上会有一个好夜晚的气息、在这会度过一个好假期的气息。这是一种说不清道不明的感觉，但他选择相信。说给别人听，也许只会觉得他疯了，或者是即将沦为情/欲的奴隶的Omega小鬼失去理智了，所以他甚至没有和父母说过。

海风把码头停泊的船只的气息吹来，艾伦发现今天港口的气息与以往有些不同，也许是自己临近特殊时期过于敏感，但他的确闻到了令他有些许头晕的味道——并不难闻，反而是极清新的红茶气息，只是这红茶带着一丝未曾让人领略过的侵略性，用它醇酽的气味迅速、彻底地裹挟了艾伦，混合着海水腥咸的味道，叫他喘不过气。

艾伦只是站在那里，却感觉到温热的气味从敞开的领口里钻了出来。他到并不慌张，小镇治安极好，如今Omega的权益早已在社会各界得到妥善的落实，他完全可以自己服下随身带的药然后当作无事发生，继续看海。但他却没有立马将备着的药取出，因为他心里渴望发生些什么的种子早已深埋多日，终于得到了灌溉：他要看看是什么诱导自己发了情，让自己生平第一次迎来了这样难得的、不安稳的瞬间。


End file.
